Don't Forget
by Charpie
Summary: For what it was worth, Yamamoto really did try. Yamamoto, Hibari, and a cup of decent tea. Written for LJ's KHRfest. 8018


Written for KHRfest at livejournal. The person requested something that was YamaHiba and focused on "The simplicity in a cup of tea." The rest of my notes at the bottom.

Small note, this story takes place the night before Hibari leaves for his research trip in the 10YL universe~

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For what it was worth, Yamamoto really did try.

It nerve-racking was watching as Hibari bought the cup to his lips and took a long silent sip. A moment later, the cup was set back down with equal silence. Yamamoto waited patiently for his sempai's response.

"Hmm," was all that he could say.

Yamamoto grinned, knowing that Hibari was _actually_ trying to be nice about it. "Hahaha. That's it?"

Hibari reached for a piece of sushi (handmade by Yamamoto as well) that was set out in front of him. "Considering that it was bitter and lukewarm, it's tolerable."

Yamamoto laughed again, that was the type of answer that he was expecting. He had only begun preparing the tea that he and Hibari shared recently. In all honesty he had never met someone so meticulous and demanding about how their tea was prepared. There were many close calls where he was sure that he would have been bitten to death if not for the comfort of kanpachi sushi to tame to beast.

Yamamoto poured more tea for his sempai. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Not for several weeks. There are many things that I need to investigate."

"About the boxes, right?"

Hibari gave a breath of a nod. "That, among other inquiries."

Yamamoto nodded. It was a bit of a shock when it was announced earlier in the day that Hibari would be leaving for research. Everyone was accustomed to the Prefect doing as he pleased but it was rare for him to leave Namimori, especially during these tense times. The only one who didn't seem too surprised was Tsuna, who was the first to wish Hibari a safe trip. Yamamoto was lucky that they were able to fit in one last tea date (as he liked to playfully call them) before the sudden departure.

And that was all that they really needed. It was their special ritual holding as much intimacy as kissing or sex, if not greater. There was a catalyst amongst all the hot water and loose tea leaves, relaxing them both to the point where they could only grow stronger. Simple, but none the less complex in how it occurred or what it lead to.

Yamamoto took a sip and placed his cup close to Hibari's, enough so that they were touching. "Take care of yourself."

Hibari met his eyes but said nothing. Yet Yamamoto saw what he didn't say. _Don't die, I'll miss you_- they were all things that he was able to read in his partner's movements and eyes. Although this time, there was something deeper in Hibari's eyes, like he was taking in Yamamoto more than usual. It was very un-Hibari.

It was enough to bother Yamamoto into fixing it. He leaned across the table and kissed the bottom of Hibari's forehead, starling him into snapping back. But he was stopped by the Rain Guardian's hand pulling him forward. Yamamoto's kisses traveled down until they reached his lips, where he pulled Hibari in further for something deeper. As soon as it came, it was gone and Yamamoto was grinning inches away from Hibari's face, the taste of Yamamoto's tea lingering on the others lips.

Yamamoto sat back and brought his hand up against Hibari's so that the back of their fingers were completely touching. "So you won't forget."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Not terrible for my first yaoi~

Truthfully this was a killer to write. I'm pretty sure I went through five different drafts of this theme and none of them settled correctly in my head. Finally after listening to The Fray's "Never Say Never", was I finally able to sit down and write something decent. I'm not completely satisfied with this but it was something that I had to get done in order to continue other things.

Like many of my OTP, I have my theories for a plausible YamaHiba. I'm pretty sure Hibari would never let anyone hold his hand (even if he did love them) but I think he would accept touching (especially if he has Yamamoto as his lover~). I also think that even Hibari would miss Yamamoto if he knew he wasn't going to see him for a while (because when Hibari returns, his Yamamoto will be replaced with the younger one). Anywho, that's my little ramble for now~

Reviews are most welcome and greatly appreciated~


End file.
